


Hellfire is my flame.

by QueenOfTheCourt



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheCourt/pseuds/QueenOfTheCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire in hell has gone missing and right after it does, Ai gets a job. Ren starts to question the girl they will help bring vengeance too. She had all features of the fox demon, Kitsune, who controls hellfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A vengeance worth freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be a completed fanfiction. Lets hope.

Hell's convergence.

  
 Sumiko Kuse was different from most people. She had pure silver hair that went down to her knees. Her eyes were golden and her fingernails were sharp. That's what set Ren off about this job. She could pass as a Kitsune, well a Kitsune in disguise.  
 "Ai- are you sure this is the girl who asked for vengeance?" Ren asked his leader.  
 The emotionless girl nodded. "yes ,Ren. Sumiko Kuse wants vengeance on a boy. We will find out why soon."

  
 Sumiko walked to school and tried to avoid all the other students who banded up against her. She was all alone because of Ryuu Sachimaki; the most popular boy at school had gotten everyone to hate her. Plus, they dated and she broke up with him.  
  "Hey- old lady!" A group of girls yelled at her, throwing empty pop cans at her. That's what they called her, old lady.  
   Sumiko ran into the school and an empty classroom. A boy who looked about her age walked up to her. He had black hair that covered his left eye. His other eye was brown. A smile appeared on his face as the classroom deteriorated and the two were standing on what seemed like an island. There was a single tree. A girl with an emotionless face stood in front of the tree. She had straight black hair and she wore a yukata.  
  "I am Ai." she told Sumiko. "I will bring you vengeance."  
"Why do you seek vengeance on this boy?" the black haired boy asked.

Sumiko shook her head. "he's my ex-boyfriend. After I broke up with him he got everyone in school to team up against me. All the guys are scared of him and the girls love him.  He gets them to abuse me verbally and physically. Everyday I go home with more wounds then when I go to school." she said, tears filling up in her eyes. "If he were gone- I'm sure everything will go back to normal."

Ren flinched after hearing her story. He felt his face heat up a little. _No way- do I suddenly have feelings for a human?!_ Ren thought to himself. He shook his head, trying to get the blush away.

Ai ignored Ren's shaking head and walked up to Sumiko. "This is for you." She held a black strung doll. It had a single scarlet thread tied around it's neck. "Simply pull the string if you wish for me to deliver vengeance."

Sumiko immediately grabbed the doll as Ai kept speaking. "but everything comes at a price. If you pull the string your soul will belong to hell once you die. " After that Sumiko found herself back in the class room. The black haired boy still stood in front of her.

"My name is Ren Ichimoku, and it seems I've taken a certain interest in you." He smirked before disappearing.

 

 _My soul will belong to hell when I die?_ Sumiko though before putting the doll in her bag as class began.


	2. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeance will be delivered to those who pulled the strings enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found my account again. This will be one of my few multi-chapter fics and few straight ones.

Sumiko sat in her bedroom. She was staring at the doll that Ai gave her. There was a red string in her other hand as the doll went p in blue flames. "WHAT THE HELL!?" she yelled as she threw the doll across the room; the string still in her hands.

 

"Ai- it's time." an elderly voice called out from a traditional style Japanese house. The girl in question, Ai, got out of the water she sat in. Walking into the house she pulled on her kimono. The girl with black haired looked at her 3 other followers. They were going to deliver vengeance on a boy named Ryuu Sachimaki. They headed to a high school.

 

Walking around his high school at night wasn't the idea of fun. His friends had dared him to stay in the school until midnight. It was 12:04 and he was heading out.

"Ryuu?" was a familiar voice behind him. Sumiko- why was she here? Ryuu turned around and frowned as he watched his ex-girlfriend walk up to him. "What are you doing here old lady?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Suddenly a blade appeared behind her and sliced her back so deep that blood spilled everywhere and she would die instantly. Behind her was a man with a large smile on his face. Red hair chopped just above the eyebrows and fell to the end on his neck. Dark green eyes. Ryuu was staring at himself. He let out a loud scream of terror and ran down the halls to an empty room. _No one's here so I can escape and no one will ever know that happened!_ he thought as he went to open a window.

"Wait? No one saw that? I'm pretty sure I did." came a boy's voice as a large eye appeared in front of the red-head. Another scream came from him as he fell backwards. What was happening? Defiantly not a good thing that's for sure. 

Hearing footsteps he turned around to face Sumiko again- but she died? Wait- she turned into something else. A woman with black hair. Then the boy's voice was back again "Honne Onna, is it time?" The woman just shook her head. They were not ready. Taking a step forward she glared at Ryuu. "Sumiko Kuse decided to use Hell Correspondence on you, Ryuu Sachimaci. This is what you deserve then."  

Stepping out from behind Honne Onna, Ai glared  at the shivering boy. "I guess it's time to die." she spoke coldly and held her arm out. Ryuu blacked out.

 

Waking up, he found himself in a boat. As he tried to sit up, Ryuu realized his wrists and ankles were bound together. "The hell?" he asked as he looked up to see Ai steering the boat. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!!!" he yelled. Her reply was simply "You said it yourself, Hell." that caused a loud scream from him. Then he was never seen again.

 

\-------------

 

"Ai- the doll caught fire. Wanyudo was hurt by hellfire." Ren said angrily as they returned from the mission. There was no reply from the girl. "Ai?" he tried again only to receive a sigh.

"I already know what she is. The girl hasn't learned her true nature yet though. Ren, it's obvious that you have small feelings for her. I want you to ask her to join us." Enma Ai spoke in her usual emotionless state. This struck with much protest from the group of yokai.

"She can't! She's a human!" Honne Onna spoke with shock. "Ai, what is that girl really?"

The only response was one word. "Kitsune."


	3. Welcome to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Very crappy.

"Kistune? So that's why the doll caught fire." Ren muttered to himself. Now he would go get this girl to join the team- great. "I guessed that she was but I wasn't sure."

"Go now, Ren. We'll need her soon. She'll be interesting and good for the group." Ai instructed as they reached their home. She went to get changed and to tell The Spider that someone was joining soon.

 

\------------

 

Sumiko headed to school like usual that day, but things were off. No one called her old lady and no one went near here. They were all whispering to each other in their groups. "It worked" she whispered to herself so no one could hear her. Hell girl was real and her vengeance was done. Ryuu was gone for good.

 

In class a bunch of people approached her with apologizes for their actions. Some admitted that they wanted to be friends with her. _Friends? How long was it since I had one of those?_ she thought with glee. With Ryuu gone her life sure was a hell of a lot better. That was until the doors caught fire. It wasn't a normal fire- the flames were blue. The teacher immediately rushed everyone out of the windows, since it was safely on the first floor. Unfortunately, Sumiko was drawn to the flames. Instead of following the teacher's instructions she walked to the fire. Soon she was engulfed.

As she opened her eyes she faced the male from when she got the door. "Ren Ichimoku correct?" she asked. He gave a simple nod. "Where am I? Why are you here?" "Calm down" he told her. Sighing he new this would take some time to get used to her.

"There was a reason that you were drawn to the fire. That is the same reason for your hair and eye colour." he began to explain. "You are a Kitsune, a fox demon that controls hellfire. Enma Ai wants you to join the group of Hell Correspondence." Ren said bluntly and coldly.

"Wait- you're telling me that I'm not human? And that you want me to join your group of yokai? No no and 1000 times no!" she stated.

"I knew this would happen. That's why I came prepared." he stepped forward and kissed her softly. "Join and you'll get more than just one." Ren smirked after he kissed her. Sure she looked like an average Kitsune but he felt bad for her. "You'll be welcomed with open arms."

Sumiko blushed. Ears and a tail appeared on her body and she believed him. "Fine. Only because I'm not human." she stated.

 

"Welcome then." and old man said from behind her. "I am Wanyudo. Nice to meet you."

"Welcome. I am Honne Onna" came from the young woman next to her.

Enma Ai was next. "Yes.... Welcome." Was that a smile?

Finally Ren said "Welcome, Sumiko Kuse."

She really did feel welcomed to the group. She cheered "Glad to be here!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Wow that ending sucked for a sucky fanfiction. Well it was my first.


End file.
